First Kisd
by Coraline Novak
Summary: Tachimukai se encuentra en un aprieto, ¡Y vaya aprieto! Obligado por su mejor amigo Fubuki, fue a parar a una fiesta de universitarios, donde lo unieron al clásico juego de la botella, lo que el menos esperaba era que le tocará besar a alguien, y aún más ese alguien. [ Bl Tsunami x Tachimukai y Gouenji x Fubuki] [no se hacer summarys sorry (；ω；) ]


Nota: por alguna razón mistica? yo tenia los pensamientos de Tachimukai en una especie de corchete, pero aqui no salen, recién me vengo a fijar de eso _(:3 así que lo que esta en negrita son sus pensamientos yvy ahora si, eso era todo!

Tachimukai se encontraba nervioso en todo el sentido de la palabra, estaba cursando su primer semestre en la universidad y esa noche tendría su primera fiesta en esta.

Siendo sinceros el no tenía ni una pizca de ganas en ir, pero había sido arrastrado a ella por su querido mejor amigo Shirou Fubuki, claras fueron las palabras de este, "Si Atsuya me obliga a ir a ese infierno, tu te vienes conmigo"

Y no pudo refutar nada, no cuando lo miraba de esa forma que hacía que no pudiera negarse a nada, quedando así sin posibilidad de escape en tener que asistir a tal clase de fiesta a las que no acostumbraba a ir. Trato de evitar pensar mucho en ello, después de todo no sería la gran cosa, acompañaría a sus amigos, dudaba ingerir algo de alcohol, pero estaría pendiente de que Atsuya no se emborrachara y se metiera en problemas. Cuando se dio cuenta se acercaba a hora en la que había quedado con los hermanos Fubuki, así que decidió que era hora de arreglarse, tomo un baño, se vistió con unos sencillos pantalones de mezclilla, unos nikes blancos y una sudadera naranja, realmente no sabía como debía ir, pero penso que con eso bastaba, arreglo lo mejor que pudo su cabello, tomo las llaves de su habitación y su billetera por si acaso, mirando el reloj de su celular apresuro el paso, no quería ni imaginar como se pondría Atsuya si llegaba tarde.

Se dio cuenta que estaba yendo por el camino correcto cuando a sus oídos llego música de manera estruendosa y luces de colores se veían a través de las ventanas de una casa, dio unos pasos más y dio con la entrada, con cierto nerviosismo toco la puerta, espero unos momentos pero nada, volvió a tocarla un poco más fuerte, pasaron los minutos pero nadie abría la puerta. Comenzó a jugar con sus manos nervioso, pensando que sería lo mejor irse y disculparse con los hermanos mañana, si, si les invitaba el almuerzo a ambos capaz le perdonarían, decidido a regresar a la comodidad de su cuarto estaba por girarse cuando la puerta se abrió.

La música llego a sus oídos con más intensidad mientras veía como las

luces neones se asomaban por la puerta, levanto la vista encontrándose con un chico moreno, con un cabello rosa bastante alborotado, pensó por un segundo que parecía una palmera rosa y una pequeña risa se fugó de sus labios.

Fijando que el chico lo había quedado mirando en silencio con una sonrisa el nerviosismo que se había ido volvió haciendo que solo atinara a decir un pequeño "Hola"

El extraño le tendió la mano, la sonrisa seguía instalada en su rostro, solo lo miro por unos segundos, estiro su brazo y estrecho la mano de este devolviendo la sonrisa. Algo del nerviosismo se había ido.

-Mucho gusto, Soy Tsunami. -Soltó su mano aun con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Mucho gusto igualmente Tsunami, Yo soy Tachimukai.

-Tachimukai, pues bienvenido a uno de las mejores fiestas del año. -anuncio para a continuación hacer una especie de reverencia y abrir la puerta invitándolo a entrar.

Solo atino a reír, parecía una agradable persona, bastante bromista y sonriente, se adentro a la fiesta siendo cegado por unos segundos por las fuertes luces neones. Escucho como se cerraba la puerta al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se acostumbraban a las cambiantes luces.

-Espero que disfrutes la fiesta Tachimukai. -exclamó volviendo a sonreir mientras pasaba junto a el. -Nos vemos luego- termino de decir para seguir por un pasillo y a continuación desaparecer.

Ya dentro decidió que lo mejor sería buscar a sus amigos, comenzó a caminar por la amplia casa, por donde quiera que miraba habían jóvenes bebiendo, bailando y hasta dandose besos en las esquinas, trato de olvidar lo ultimo, no necesitaba esa imagen mental. Una exclamación de felicidad se escapo de sus labios cuando hallo a sus amigos en la cocina, Atsuya se estaba sirviendo al parecer alguna bebida alcohólica mientras Shirou lo miraba con desaprobación, se acerco a ellos recibiendo un abrazo de Shirou.

-Gracias a dios apareciste -Exclamó aliviado el albino deshaciendo el abrazo. -por poco y pense que te habían raptado, ya iba a llamar a la policía.

-¡Por favor! Soy capaz de cuidarme solo Shirou. -refuto molesto.

-¿Como la vez que te perdiste tratando de encontrar el baño de la universidad?- soltó Atsuya riendo -O ¿Como cuando casi eres arrastrado por un extraño a un callejon? Y-...

-¡BASTA POR FAVOR! Ya lo entendí, eres tan malo Atsuya. -comento tapándose el rostro con ambas manos.

-Bueno ya, vamos a sentarnos en algún lugar Yuuki, estoy harto de ver como Atsuya ingiere cantidades estúpidas de alcohol -tomo al pequeño de su brazo para arrastrarlo lejos de su hermano quien les sonreía con diversión al ver como se marchaban.

Después de ser arrastrado por casi toda la casa de quien sabe quien, encontraron al fin una habitación con un sillón y como si fuera su noche de suerte habían dos espacios vacíos en los que se sentaron, fijo su mirada al frente y habían unos chicos sentados en un circulo, vio una mata de cabello rosa Es la Palmera Rosada sonrío sintiéndose mal al mismo tiempo por ponerle ese apodo a alguien quien recién acababa de conocer.

-¡Hey Tachimukai!

Escucho como le llamaban así que miro directamente encontrándose con unos ojos negros y una brillante sonrisa.

-¡Ven a jugar con nosotros! Tu amigo igual, mientras más mejor!- dijo con más emoción apuntando al circulo hecho por chicos y chicas en el piso.

-¿Lo conoces Yuuki? - Shirou miro algo desconfiado al chico.

-Uh, si cuando recién llegue, este el... me abrió la puerta y nos presentamos.

Sintió la mirada de Shirou encima de el para luego sentir como el espacio junto a el quedaba vacío.

-Vamos, tu amigo sigue saludandonos, no creo que nos deje ir si no jugamos aunque sea un rato. - soltó divertido.

Asintió pensando lo mismo mientras se ponía de pie acercándose algo nervioso al circulo de personas, hicieron dos espacios y ambos se sentaron juntos, iba a preguntar que eran lo que iban a jugar, pero una botella fue depositada en el centro dándole a entender cual era el juego. Demonios.

-Bueno chicos, comencemos con el juego,ya saben ¡Verdad o Reto! - exclamó feliz.

Tomo la botella y esta comenzó a girar, paso el rato y ya varias personas habían tenido que besarse entre ellas, otras contando secretos vergonzosos y hasta retos completamente estupidos, para suerte del castaño y su mejor amigo no les había tocado ningún reto alocado o alguna pregunta muy personal, a lo mejor era gracias a que ninguna de esas personas formaban parte de su circulo social.

La botella volvió a girar y termino apuntando a su mejor amigo, vio como el que la giro sonreía mientras miraba a un chico con el cabello color crema y este le daba una mirada de "NO TE ATREVAS" y como si hubiera ignorado la mirada abismalmente dijo:

-¿Verdad o Reto?

-Uh, ¿reto? -Soltó dudoso.

La sonrisa del moreno se ensacho y Tachimukai temió por su amigo.

-Te reto a darle un beso en los labios a Gouenji. - apunto a su amigo al otro lado del circulo que lo miraba con ganas de matarle.

Pudo sentir el nerviosismo de su mejor amigo y vio como este se sonrojo ligeramente, iba a intervenir en el reto con alguna escusa, pero Shirou se puso de pie para sorpresa de todos, se acerco al chico de cabellos crema se arrodilló frente a este.

Se miraron por unos segundos, todo el mundo estaba en silencio, la atmósfera que se había formado era rara, pero entonces vio con rapidez como su amigo le daba un rápido pico al chico, un beso bastante rápido y casto, se puso de pie y salio corriendo a su asiento de vuelta, tapándose el rostro avergonzado.

Se escucharon gritos de emoción de todos como si hubiera sido el evento mas grande de la noche, vio como Tsunami palmeaba la espalda de este y el miraba con odio pero al mismo tiempo con algo de agradecimiento, se podía notar que tenía un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, pero nada comparado con el sonrojo de su mejor amigo.

-¿Que fue eso Shirou?- pregunto susurrandole a su amigo mientras el juego continuaba.

-Nada, simplemente era un reto y ya - soltó nervioso esquivando la pregunta.

Iba a preguntarle más hasta que la botella apunto a el y el chico que acababa de besar su amigo hace poco tenía una sonrisa divertida, vio al mismo tiempo como Tsunami se tensaba.

-Este Tachimukai ¿verdad?- asintió ante la pregunta.

-Perfecto, entonces ¿Verdad o Reto?

Sin saber por que su nerviosismo creció violentamente, casi todo el tiempo se la había pasado diciendo verdad, así que no sabía si había un limite de veces o si tenía que hacer a tientas más que un solo reto, sintiendo la mirada de su mejor amigo y la de los demas, trago saliva y sin saber cuando fue que bajo su mirada la alzó.

-...¿Reto?

Noto como el chico sonreía como si todo fuera parte de su plan y como Tsunami se tapaba el rostro con ambas manos.

-Te reto a pasar 7 minutos en el cielo con Tsunami -apunto al susosdicho con su pulgar, este trato de ocultarse avergonzado tras un chico con pelos en punta de color negro.

-¿7 minutos en el cielo?-pregunto extrañado.

-¿No sabes que es? Es sencillo,te metes con Tsunami 7 minutos en un closet a oscuras, y si se da la cosa se pueden besuquear un poco.

Los colores se le subieron a la cabeza, era la primera vez que sentía que las mejillas le ardían tanto, bajo la mirada de todos y jugando con sus manos, no sabía que hacer, estaba muerto de la vergüenza **¿Yo besarlo a el?** sintió su nerviosismo crecer Aunque debo de reconocer que es guapo, **¡Pero apenas lo conozco!** Sintió unas pequeñas palmaditas en su espalda tratando de transmitirle algo de tranquilidad provenientes de su mejor amigo. Sirvió un poco.

-No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres -dijo el moreno rascándose la mejilla mientras reía nerviosamente. -No quiero que te sientas presionado.

Se escucho un fuerte "Awwww" por parte de los otros jugadores mientras Tsunami se sonrojaba nervioso y les gritaban que se callaran.

No supo por que lo hizo con exactitud, a lo mejor fue lo bien que se había portado el moreno en el poco tiempo que llevaban de conocerse o por que cuando este sonreía su sonrisa le parecía demasiado brillante. Y sus ohyuelos eran demasiado lindos. O por que le parecía la persona más guapa que había conocido hasta el momento.

-Yo... este, estoy de acuerdo con el reto. - susurro desviando la mirada de todos los presentes.

Cuando se fijo había sido arrastrado y empujado dentro de un armario a oscuras con Tsunami, escucho un pequeño "Suerte" por parte de su mejor amigo antes de que cerraran la puerta y los dejaran a oscuras en ese pequeño lugar.

Todo lo que había en el pequeño armario era silencio, sentía los nervios y el calor proviniendo del cuerpo frente a el, nervioso también trato de dar unos pequeños pasos atrás, pero antes de que diera más de un paso choco con unos abrigos colgados en este, chocando con ellos sin querer y yendo hacia el frente por inercia terminando accidentalmente en los brazos del moreno.

 **¡¡OH POR TODOS LOS CIELOS!! ¡¡ESTOY EN SUS BRAZOS!!**

Agradecido internamente por que estuviera oscuro y no viera como su rostro había pasado a teñirse de un fuerte carmín.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Miro ligeramente hacia arriba asintiendo y alejándose del pecho de este. Es muy calido paso por su mente.

-Uh... ¿Tachimukai?

Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaban a oscuras y este no había visto su gesto. **Eres un genio Yuuki.**

-Lo siento, estoy bien.

Silenció, es todo lo que quedo después de eso, aunque ya no estaba apoyado contra el pecho de Tsunami este aún sostenía sus brazos, parecía que inconscientemente había olvidado soltarlo.

-Sabes, no tenías que obligarte a cumplir el reto, Gouenji solo quería vengarse por que lo hice besarse con tu amigo, no tenemos que hacer nada. Podemos simplemente esperar a que pasen los 5 minutos.

Esta vez sus brazos si fueron soltados y aunque no podía ver el rostro de su acompañante con claridad sabía con seguridad de que estaría sonriendo.

 **No me importaría que pase algo**

Respondió mentalmente y se avergonzo de sobre manera por ello, **¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TACHIMUKAI YUUKI?! ¡¡TU NO ERES ASÍ!!** se regaño mentalmente volviéndose a tapar el rostro. El silencio volvió.

Los segundos pasaban y no podrían quedar más de 3 o 2 minutos, pero el sentía que había pasado una eternidad en ese lugar, dentro con un chico que parecía ser el alma de cualquier fiesta a la que vaya, el que de había quedado en silencio por las pocas o casi nulas respuestas del castaño.

 **Vale, es ahora o nunca**.

Sin saber por que quería aquello, o de donde demonios saco el valor para decirlo, tiro ligeramente de la camisa del moreno logrando llamar la atención de este.

-No-o me importaría que... que hiciéramos algo. - susurro cada palabra como si fuero lo más difícil que haya hecho en su vida.

El silencio volvió a reinar en el lugar.

-¿Estas seguro?

La voz del moreno sonaba igual de nerviosa que la del castaño.

-Si, esta bien.- dijo con un poco más de confianza, pero sin soltar la camisa de este.

Sintió como una mano se posaba con suavidad en su mejilla, el nerviosismo volvió a su cuerpo con la velocidad de un rayo, todo lo que atino a hacer fue presionar con un poco más de fuerza la camisa del contrario. Sintió otra mano posarse en su cadera y soltó una pequeña exhalación, ahora un pequeño aliento caliente se poso sobre sus labios y naríz. Su rostro volvió a arder intensamente, preparándose mentalmente para lo que vendría a continuación.

Y paso, los labios de ambos se juntaron en un pequeño y Casto beso.

 **Mi primer beso.**

Pensó mientras sentía los labios del Moreno, eran suaves y tenían un ligero sabor a fruta tropical, Como a coco con piña, realmente dulce. Su primer beso no se sentía como fuegos artificiales, pero se sentía dulce, calido y relajante, como una tranquila tarde de domingo, o un lindo paseo por el parque.

 **Realmente no lo puedo explicar.**

Los labios de ambos se separaron por apenas unos milimetros, sintió como una sonrisa se formaba en los labios de Tsunami y el solo pudo sonreir igual antes de volverse a dar otro pequeño y corto beso.

Iban a por el tercero cuando la puerta fue abierta, la luz repentina los tomo por sorpresa y se quedaron estáticos mientras alguien los miraba con una ceja levantada al atraparlos en su casi tercer beso.

-Lo siento Yuuki, pero tenemos que irnos, Atsuya se paso como siempre con la bebida, hay que llevarlo de regreso o de seguro mañana aparece en las noticias abajo de un barranco.

Asintió un poco descolocado por la interrupción repentina, soltó la camisa de Tsunami mirando al suelo, se sentía muy avergonzado por todo lo que había pasado en ese pequeño closet.

-Ve por Atsuya ya bajo. - dijo bajito, pero recibiendo la afirmativa de su amigo que fue yendo en busca de su hermano.

-Así que... ¿Te tienes que ir?

-Si, uh... lo siento, mi amigo Atsuya siempre se emociona mucho cuando el alcohol es gratis.

Escucho una pequeña risa y no pudo evitar comenzar a reír también con esta.

Sintió como su rostro era tomado por dos manos y elevado ligeramente,su vista choco con dos ojos negros y una bonita y brillante sonrisa.

-Es una pena, no quiero que te vayas, pero lo entiendo tus amigos te necesitan. - con un pulgar sobo ligeramente el rostro del contrario.

-Me gustaría que nos encontráramos otro día, y tuviéramos algo así como, como una cita. - Soltó nervioso

Sus mejillas volvieron a arder.

-Claro, suena bastante bien. Me gustaría. - respondió dando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Suena genial, entonces ¿El próximo viernes? Encontremonos frente a la fuente de la Ala D de la universidad.

-¡Ah! Y Tachimukai, deja de bajar la mirada, tus ojos son muy bonitos, tenerlos mirando siempre al suelo ¡Es todo un desperdicio!- le dio otro pequeño beso. -Tus amigos te esperan, no te retengo más. - soltó sus mejillas regalandole una gran sonrisa.

Tachimukai no supo en que momento su cerebro dejo funcionar, simplemente asintió y se despidió, salio en busca de sus amigos, los hayo y luego juntos regresaron a los dormitorios de la universidad, cuando se fijo ya había llegado a su habitación, estaba enfrascado en su pijama y dentro de su cama.

Fue una noche bastante buena

Sonrío para el mismo por su pensamiento, mientras esperaba que la semana pasara rápido para volver a encontrarse con Tsunami y con eso ultimo en mente cayó dormido.

2842 palabras, se supone que esto sería un pequeño drabble y terminó como un oneshot xD

Quería apoyar con mi granito de arena al fandom, me gusta mucho ambas ships así que quise escribir algo con ambos uvu!


End file.
